Trixie’s Fifteenth Story: Alterations and Misdeeds
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: The most epic in my entire series, it starts slow but builds up. with so many attacks going on at once how could anybody escape it? Blake following close behind while Spike goes after Sonic and in the meantime Eggman's carrying out a new plan. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 “Spike’s Mission”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Spike's team was good and ready for Sonic this time, this time Spike would use his new found ability to it's full potential with his team to back him up.

"Spike? You couldn't control yourself before, what makes you think you can this time?" said Rex.

"Well I guess I'll test it first, if I start to loose control you guys can all stop me at once." said Spike. "If I only 'start' to loose control I think you guys can stop me."

Spike walked backwards facing his team, clenching his fists as his quills got sharper and soon he found he couldn't move his eyes; his spikes got sharp and his fur got messy but otherwise Spike looked normal.

You could see glimpses of a purple era around him and when Spike spoke his voice was sharp and angry, but his team knew he wasn't angry with them this time.

"I think I can control it." He said in a sharp tone. "…But I can't help seeing you guys differently…"

His spikes went back to normal as he collapsed then stood up again after rubbing his head.

"I'm only going to use that ability when I have no other choice…" said Spike. "I won't put you guys in danger, not again."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Rex chuckled. "Aren't we in danger no matter where we are with you?"

"Spike you don't need the extra boost from the emerald, you'll be fine without It." said Jewels. "Use it if the hedgehog starts coming out on top."

"Alright then, now I'm ordering you if I start to turn you need to stop me at all cost, the hedgehog's gonna pay this time he has no idea what he's in for." He said. "I'll be near the big cliff, meet me there."

Spike turned before he left giving a kind grin to his team then he left his team standing there motivated, the usual before all the drama in his life.

"I'm glad to see the old Boss again." said Rex smiling wide.

Jewels raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"And the old Rex." She said chuckling. "Cause you still have mud all over your face from fighting Spike."

Rex looked down and noticed he was covered in mud.

"What's weird is I didn't notice this till now." He said with an odd expression on his face.

Power put a hand to his mouth amused then turned round at Melody.

"Yeah…I didn't really get to say much to him aheh." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You see I have this odd thing that happened to me while you guys were all fine, and I kinda got uhhhh kidnapped aheh."

"Typical." said Jewels. "That's what ALWAYS happens."

Power just realized this and was done being distracted.

"They tried harming you?" he said tilting his head back at her.

"Well not exactly…" she said seeming to get quieter. "He took my gun and then left me in some strange place, said he was trying to prevent the future, but then I found a way out."

"How'd you get out?" said Power.

Melody rolled her eyes.

"Lets see I WAS trained as a rebel leader, rebel's main strength is knowing how to escape from pressing areas and… there was no floor so I dug my way out." said Melody with a smile. "But before then I figured something out and that's why I need to contact Spike right away."

"Yeah yeah we know you need Spike." said Jewels. "You know it might have been better to ASK him while he was here."

"Well I DID just get ATTACKED s minute ago ok?" said Melody.

Jewels laughed hard.

"You think THAT was odd? Girl where have you been the millions of times Rex Power and I have been under attack, when we're the ones supposed to be attacking." said Jewels with a few loud laughs.

"Yeah 'attacked' is our middle name." Rex chuckled.

"Getting off this odd subject we need to get a move on." said Power.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Deal”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Two "The Deal"

Marty saw a blackness in Blake as of now, being the brunt of his anger, and being the victim of it.

He couldn't lie; Blake was now giving Marty a fearful state.

But it was a choice between Rex or the truth right now, and Blake wouldn't like the truth, if Blake starts after Rex he could very well beat him, Blake had always finished off his enemies the only exception to that are the hedgehogs who better him in fighting skills and speed.

But Marty knew everything that would happen before it would happen, and it was looking a grim choice either way, there wasn't a way to escape; Blake's eye was on him completely.

"Answer me!" Blake shouted.

He picked him off his feet with sheer strength, letting Marty's feet dangle.

He was thrown against the wall; he held his fur like the scruff of a shirt.

His eyes were a few inches away from Marty's eyes, black and dead serious; he could hear his hot breath as he even breathed angrily.

Marty felt the sweat fall off his forehead as the tense situation took wind.

He needed to make up his mind fast.

"Alright…just leave my Dad alone." He said feeling like a traitor.

Blake waited impatiently for him to continue.

"You…you…succeed by turning Sonic, he thought he lost Tails by not being fast enough, you're too late." said Marty. "Your plan can't possibly work now."

Blake's eyes lowered.

"Then I will simply go with my plan B." Blake said shoving Marty to the corner.

Marty was about to make a run for it but was stopped when Blake threw a broken chair in his direction.

Marty was completely unconscious if not in a worse state.

Blake turned for a slip second.

"He's getting off lucky." thought Blake.

On the way out Blake punched a whole through the side of the wall, ticked.

The house started to wrestle and it's weak support fell, over the chair Marty had been thrown down with.

The house's dust and fallen support and loose wood pieces didn't even distract Blake.

His teeth were barred as he fastened his cape in the right direction.

His steps were hastened as a glowing red light shown slightly about them, for one of the first times Blake was going faster for no particular reason.

His determination was eminent as his fist was being clenched tighter and tighter.

"No boy will make a fool out of me." he thought to himself only feeding to his anger.

His wounds were not bothering him anymore either, even if they were a few days away from being fully heeled.

He was not rested but his lack of sleep didn't matter, he'd collapse before falling asleep.

"Sarah you traitor…" he thought to himself. "You turned my only son on me, he could have been anything less then he is but he'll follow in your footsteps, from being a traitor to being brought down for stupidity,."

"Whether I might have stepped in or not, I knew what would happen before it did and was stupid enough to leave you hanging around longer when before Spike grew older I knew it all, the girl even turned, the one I could raise without your interference, you're all fools."

Like the crack of the end of the whip Blake felt something strike his side.

Shadow stood seeming unaware of who he struck.

"You're not Sonic." Shadow said simply. "Wait, didn't I already take care of you?"

Blake darted hatful eyes at Shadow and while his gut was telling him to strike back, something made him hesitant.

Shadow was about to continue on his way but Blake grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want? If you don't have an emerald I won't waste my time." said Shadow pushing his hand off.

"Wait." Blake said with haste in his voice.

A few seconds of quick thinking, and Blake found a way to detour Spike so he'd be able to slip under his nose for the trade he was planning.

"I know where you can find an emerald." Blake said, sounding sincere oddly.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" said Shadow.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Blake whispered to himself.

Shadow raised an eyebrow knowing a liar when he saw one.

"Spike, that hedgehog took one of the emeralds I had." Blake said convincingly.

"Don't I remember chaos blasting you?" said Shadow. "How did you survive that?"

Blake's eyes lowered in an angry fashion.

"Does that matter? I told you where the emerald was so you owe me something in return." said Blake trying to make it sound like Spike really did have an emerald. "If you don't believe me look at the facts, why would I want your help after you tried destroying me? Unless I was serious."

Shadow's lip raised as he bit his teeth in annoyance.

"You're as annoying as Sonic, I don't care what you want I do things on my own." Shadow said turning his back about to run when he was stopped in silence by Blake's sentence.

"Even if you're trading your memory for a shorter trip back to the Doc?" Blake said.

Shadow grunted.

"Now you've taken orders before why would this be so different?" Blake said.

Shadow turned starring back at Blake's jeering look.

"Bring me Spike alive for the information I've just given you." said Blake. "If you find him, bring him to the cliff."

"If I feel like it." Shadow said quickly before continuing on his way.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “Their Fault”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Three "Their Fault"

Tim was on the run; little did he know he was not far off by this time from the secured area Alec took charge of.

The sound of speaking drew his eyes, he looked over in the direction he heard the talking from.

He watched curiously as Arch took his men away and left the two tied to a few trees.

He overheard the last spoken words as the archers left.

"They can dwell here for taking our people." Arch said helping a few wounded archers out as they left.

Tim waited a while, just watching.

Alec and Lex and the rest of their men were tied so tight they couldn't possibly break free.

"Nice job Alec." Lex said angrily.

"Oh like it matters if we die here, we still took charge of this perimeter for a long time." said Alec.

"You speak as if it was worth it, you idiot why did you approach them in the first place?" said Lex.

Tim stepped closer, in sight.

"Who are you? You look failure." Tim said, his eye focused to Alec's armor.

Alec smiled.

"That's because you were once on our side." said Alec.

Tim looked annoyed.

"Now I remember, you're that weird guy who almost turned Me." said Tim.

"If you're not turned then why are you wandering off alone?" said Alec.

"Hey at least I'm not tied to a tree." said Tim.

"Good point." said Lex.

Tim's ear twitched as he heard another thought.

"If we could turn him back on our side, we might actually have a chance." Tim heard.

"Nice try." said Tim.

"What is?" Alec asked.

"Trying to switch me again, last time I tried that it made all my friends hate Me." said Tim.

"I thought they did before." said Alec sounding serious.

Tim hung his head.

"You know I'm not the grudge holding type like they are, neither is Lex." said Alec.

"Nice try." said Tim.

"I'm serious." said Alec.

"So am I." said Tim.

Tim's ear twitched again.

"That kid better watch out, Alec's a mastermind at making things sound too good to be true." He heard.

"I knew it!" said Tim.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alec.

"I just head you think Alec's a mastermind at making things sound too good to be true.'" said Tim.

Lex eyes were wide open.

"How did you know I thought that!" said Lex.

Tim held his head and started rubbing the scruffy fur on his forehead, he was stressed.

"Aha! You really do have something more to you, is that why your friends resent you?" said Alec.

"They don't resent me, I just need time to myself…" said Tim.

"Like how you were alone when they were around." said Alec.

"Stop talking to me like you know the situations I've been in." said Tim.

"Don't you remember telling me that your friends didn't understand you?" said Alec.

"Yes…" Tim.

"Same thing happened to me, why defend them when they don't care about you?" said Alec.

"They care about me…" said Tim.

"Then why did you leave?" said Alec.

Tim was quiet; he didn't want to answer the question.

In reality he just missed his brother, his friends didn't neglect him he only thought they did.

But in his mind they neglected him and it was all their fault…

In the mean time Tai walked with his head hung low, stepping slowly with his swords hung down in his hands, now without purpose.

"I guess there's nothing for me to fight for…maybe I should just settle down from fighting…even if swords are my passion." Tai thought. "But it's not a good passion evidently, the one thing I'm good at was ruined by my poor judgment."

Tai was now sleep deprived and decided to sit down for a while, the night sky was still out as usual; the nights were either shorter or longer they were never consistent, but Tai was used to living on Blake's planet.

A loud scratching sound from his swords made him put them in his belt, placed through them for quick use.

The old general was not pleased in his actions, but was ready to move on with his life even if he did want to continue his loyalty, but that was shattered.

He wished he never joined Blake in the first place, his village was ambushed and since Blake was so kind as to let him live he joined, and grew a bond that wasn't right considering the things Blake did.

He couldn't believe it took him so long to wake up, so long to understand it wasn't a noble thing he was doing, making people fear you was not honor he saw it a different way before.

His gold quills with a chipped one on the top moved in the wind; which was softer now like an evening wind; calm but quiet.

He sunk into a deep sleep, sitting up with his calm quiet eyes closed gently.

A few birds flew by and the small amount of grass near the long river's side was running smoothly.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Sonic Tails and Trixie”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Four "Sonic Tails and Trixie"

Trixie and Tails were running full speed with their tails propelling them faster.

They had just seen Sonic race by a few moments ago, and the light from the master emerald was now gone, but the sky's sun did not light up it was dim and hard to see.

"Tails do you think Sonic's ok?" Trixie asked.

"You kidding? Sonic's always ok, I wouldn't be surprised if he got the emeralds in three seconds." said Tails with a cute chuckle.

Trixie's blue eyes lighted up as she was comforted by those words.

Trixie'd already had a tiring day, no time to rest, but since the days were shorter or longer sometimes she was ready for sleep by night and sometimes she was wide awake.

Her cheeks were rosy as she felt the loud wind, seeing a lightning fast drawn picture of places zooming by as she flew.

Tails flew in front of her gaining more and more speed.

Trixie was flying a little more amateurish, never perfectly in a straight line, but this didn't bother her she was just happy to be back in her own time again.

Sonic at the moment was running along, going to catch up with Tails who he figured was nearby where Arch was.

They were fast but not fast enough to catch what was lighting up the sky before.

The blue streak was speeding by without a care, he was curious about Knuckles before but he figured since the Master Emerald was fine it wasn't anything to worry about, Knuckles wasn't the one to let people take it, if he could help it anyway.

As he saw Tails ahead he slowed down to a stop, sliding against the muddy ground till he stopped in a nice dry area of dirt.

Standing tall with his hands taping against his hips he waved.

Tails stopped looking pleased.

"Hey Sonic!" he said in high spirits.

"You certainly are in a good mood Tails, even after running into those weird guys." Trixie thought smiling.

Sonic gave his half smile and tapped his foot.

"Yo Tails you know what's up with Knux? He was all shook up when I talked to him." said Sonic.

"That's new." Tails said playfully.

"Good point, but I think something's up anyhow, he said Spike went after the emerald and ran off." said Sonic in a concerned tone.

Trixie stomped her foot.

"For goodness sake! I hate that guy!" Trixie grumbled.

"You're telling me." said Tails.

"Sonic what else did he tell you about Spike?" asked Trixie.

"He said that he had a fake emerald and then didn't, walked off all weird and attacked people for nothing." said Sonic.

"His team?" she asked.

"Yeah think so." He said.

Trixie looked baffled, but was not surprised even if confused.

Her pinkish fur was wrestled when she shook her head in disgust.

"I never should have let him out of that cave." thought Trixie. "He was the one who didn't help me when I slipped off that cliff."

Tails stroked his chin.

"What do you think we should do then Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I'm not normally looking for a fight with this guy, he takes things so personally, SHADOW would be more understanding, this guy doesn't have a clue but if he's out attacking innocent people we should look into It." said Sonic. "Well, maybe not innocent, I guess Knuckles could count."

Sonic smirked with a smile.

"Yeah not my crowd either." said Tails. "I'm up for confrontation if you are Sonic."

Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok then." said Sonic simply.

Trixie's eyes were sunk, darted behind her as if something else being on her mind.

She clutched her locket; then she took a deep breath.

"Sonic I don't think that's such a good idea." said Trixie.

Sonic and Tails looked back at Trixie a bit surprised.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because Spike probably set it up for another fight, why else would he disturb Knuckles when he doesn't canister the Master Emerald valuable?" said Trixie.

"I don't think Spike thinks ahead, he's very by-the-moment." said Tails. "Or at least that's how I've seen him."

"Maybe…I don't know I'd just rather avoid running into him again." said Trixie.

"Well you and I could stay here if you want." said Tails.

"No you guys go ahead." said Trixie. "Just be careful."

"You sure?" Tails asked.

"Yeah I'm sure, go ahead guys, go get um'." She said smiling.

"Ok.' Sonic said eagerly as his blue flash zoomed by, followed by Tails's gold streak and circled propeller-shaped image of his twin tails.

The wind almost blew Trixie backwards, She laughed sweetly then shook her head.

She stepped slowly, letting all her situations sink in and finding the free time to relax.

"This planet's not like home, the days are odd." thought Trixie. "But the wind is more vibrant and peaceful even if there aren't many birds or wildlife."

She leaned down to get a drink of water from the lake, washing her face and shaking the water off.

The water was clean and clear, very refreshing for not having the chance for a drink for a while.

As she nudged her elbow on the grass and set it as a stand for her head to rest, she felt calmer now.

"Gosh seems like I don't get very much time to rest anymore, what's weird is it's winter where we found Arch and here it's like spring." thought Trixie. "Weird weather to say the least."

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “The Newbie”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Five "The Newbie"

A dim light shown, the fox lay pressed into the soled metal floor breathing fast.

His hand moved, slowly feeling the ground as he grunted.

"Where am I…?" he wondered.

He struggled to open his eyes and they opened slowly and heavily.

He was severely scarred, from head to toe, but he saw his arms were bandaged.

There were white bandages many around his waist and on his ankles, his socks were burned off and replaced with bandages, strong ones like able to hold many years of bleeding.

He felt his face, there was a scarring against his fur next to his mouth, a large black mark, a few of the same marks laid on his leg.

But he wasn't bleeding; it looked as if the wounds had healed a long time ago.

But there were many scars that had potential to carry with him his whole life forward.

He felt the patch of fur over his eye, and part of it was burned off and sharp.

When he found the courage to stand he saw a broken mirror in front of him.

The fox was probably around fifteen years old.

"What in the world happened…?" he wondered.

As he turned his head backwards he saw a table and chair who somebody was sitting at, going over papers, many of them pictures of various people.

Naming them; there was a large amount of Sonic photos and Spike Blake and many others that were recognizable.

Not to this fox however, he saw the glimpse of the photos but they were put away when the wolf saw he was awake.

"Aha perfect, took you long enough to wake up." said Leo.

"Where am I?" asked the fox. "And who are you?"

"I'm here to make sure the future goes as planned, you are in a secured area where only time travelers can go to, it's a rift but a controlled rift, it's the backbone of our operation." said Leo. "This place in fact is the way we can manipulate time in the first place, what makes time travel possible."

"A place can do that?" he asked.

"Oh course, if time didn't have a minor flaw we couldn't unlock its secrets." said Leo. "In fact it's how I was able to find you."

The fox felt a feeling in his gut; something telling him Leo was not wishing good intentions.

The room was a large dim room, with a mirror like floor.

A girl stood behind the fox, she had glowing green eyes and a terrifying look inside them.

"Hey Leo who's the fox?" Anna asked.

"Lets call him the New Guy." Leo said hinting that Anna would catch on to something the fox was unaware of.

"Why am I scarred everywhere?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter." Leo said.

Anna sat down at the table.

"Where have you been Anna?" Leo asked.

"Well Marty found a way out of here, you're darn lucky he fell for my whole 'stuck' trick." said Anna. "He could have found where we laid out the plans, but he was looking for an exit in the wrong direction."

Leo nodded.

"I will admit you're a smart one, no wonder they took you from the past." said Leo.

Anna looked back at the fox who was just watching, trying to understand what they meant.

Anna came up close to him.

"Hi new guy." She said smiling.

"Anna leave him be, we'll get to him later." said Leo.

"But he's so cute." She said. "And just my type, the quiet listening kind."

She starred close into his blue focused eyes and smiled.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Focus Anna." Leo said going over more papers, not looking up to say the sentence.

"Girls." Leo thought with a sigh.

The fox gulped.

"Do you have any idea what happened to you before you got here?" asked Anna.

"No…" he said.

Anna smirked then cupped her hands whispering in Leo's ear.

The fox couldn't hear what they were saying.

"He can't remember, because we wiped his memory so he'd be easier to use." Leo whispered back.

"Perfect idea." said Anna.

"If he turns out like Shadow did it will work perfect." said Leo.

Anna gasped.

"You wiped Shadow's memory?" she whispered back only louder then before.

"Not me personally, but this was one of the plans future Blake sent forth, he went deeper back in time." Leo whispered. "A lot of things happened before you were enlisted."

The fox only heard hushing and letters from sentences, they were making sure he couldn't eavesdrop.

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “Unexpected”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Six "Unexpected"

Spike grinned, feeling the pieces fall into place, feeling confident.

His quills blowing by the wind, he was going about half the speed of Sonic but he didn't care anymore, all he wanted was this final chance to prove he was better then Sonic and that he could take him down and siege the planet.

Spike figured if the population feared him enough he could one by one claim everything for himself and his team.

His fist was clenched tighter as he came closer.

"Time for your last lesion Sonic." thought Spike.

The loud sound of his pace was distracting to anyone but himself; he was even running in an offensive manner.

It was finally the chance he'd waited for, the fake emerald's fused energy was unstable but if he really needed to use the power he would, and Sonic would never see it coming.

He stopped, somebody was hiding behind one of the trees, and with so few trees it was easy to spot.

His shoes scraped into the ground paving his footprint there, he stood tall with his hand closed.

"Oh it's you." said Tai. "I just wasted my time."

Spike, now distracted by Tai's appearance and comment, put his fist against his hip, staying for the explanation to his soaking wet uniform.

After a minute and a half of silence Spike was about to take off again.

Tai didn't interrupt and Spike went on his way.

"One opinion didn't change after having a different commander." thought Tai.

Spike didn't quit his pace, but Tai moved back with his blades drawn.

Lightning like reflexes pulled them from his belt.

Suddenly…snap…Tai was bashed in the back of the head bleeding and hyperventilating.

The robot stood tall, it's eyes glowing red and taking one of Tai's swords.

It began demonstrating how good his skills were, and was using the exact same techniques as Tai would in a sword fight.

Tai looked up trying to stand when the metal foot pressed down in his back.

"Who are you!" Tai shouted grunting.

The robot pressed more and Tai grunted louder, feeling the pressure.

He attempted turning himself over grasping at his other sword now two feet away from him.

The robot clenched its metal fists, pulling Tai's hand, making it feel like it was being ripped right off.

A few loud screams from all the pain, and he knew he had to think fast.

He tried rolling and kicked to try tripping the metal enemy.

The robot simply stood up making a dent in the ground.

Tai, breathing quickly grabbed at his swords.

A red light glowed from the robot's eyes, scanning a red bar down Tai's swords and then through him completely.

The red light flashed on Tai's swords.

The robot snapped a piece of wood off a tree, taking a large branch three times bigger then Tai's swords, he ran it though his metal hands breaking the twigs off of it then placing it in front of his head as if to fight him in combat.

Tai's eyes darted he was amazed at the robot's reflexes, almost like fighting himself.

A strike to his blades and it began to be a battle of strength, because it seemed it knew every move before he made it.

Tai pressed his sword trying to push against the wooden-sword-like branch, the robot was stronger, bending Tai's sword down with the pressure he applied.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 7 “The New Threat”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Seven "The New Threat"

Tim looked behind him, Alec and Lex were still tied to the tree but he heard something behind the one they were tied to.

A few rustles of the tree, Tim gasped.

Grey colored robots about fifty stood behind the tree, glowing red eyes with metal hard bodies, they seemed built to appear harmless but the eyes gave it all away.

"Huh!" Tim said in surprise.

He tried running but it suddenly became clear he was surrounded in all exits.

"Hey! What the heck!" Alec exclaimed.

The two were apprehended being untied and held against their will.

Tim was also pulled down on his knees.

"Hands up.' One of them said.

Alec Tim Lex and the men tied to the other trees all put their hands up slowly.

"Status: Lex former Commanding Officer, Alec former Captain, Tim…approved target." It said running a red laser type bar through all of them.

Tim's ear twitched again…hearing only metal bleeping in the mechanic exteriors of the machines.

Pulled back now, a loud sound blurred his eyes and clouded his memory forever to follow.

"Lex, Alec, mission priority 1: terminate any creature not on the list." One of the robots said.

Lex Alec and their men were pushed down on the ground.

Tim was taken away; his ear twitched once more…hearing scary thoughts as he realized Lex and Alec were not able to escape.

A thunderous sound of gun shots as they fought them off, but were taken down fighting, Lex being the last.

Tim's eyes sunk…nobody should have to hear those sounds and hear those thoughts.

Swallowed up in shock he was pushed to the ground again, never in his life had he felt so helpless.

"Error, Alec has escaped." One of them said. "But it will not matter soon."

"Background check: status. Traitor to his cause. Changes paths. Not trustworthy. Perfect target for Doctor Eggman." It said in its recorded voice.

Tim lay on the ground with his eyes still sunk, going over the awful situation.

Now what would he do; him now being a captive of an enemy standing over him that can't possibly hold back.

But this was the least of his worries now his safety was a big deal but if they took down Lex and Alec, well-trained army captains and hand-to-hand combat experts, it would be easy to attack anybody else.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “The Target”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Eight "The Target"

Anna whispered a few more times to Leo.

"All right Leo, he's going to be asking naturally about what happened to him." said Anna.

"Well make something up, you're supposedly a master manipulator second to Blake himself, you should be able to come up with a believable story." said Leo.

Anna smiled.

"Alright then." She said approaching the injured fox. "This should be fun."

"Ok go ahead with the Q and A, I know you're probably dying to know what happened to you." She said.

She pulled up two chairs, sitting him in one and sitting on the other one herself.

She crossed her legs with an arm leaned against the base of the chair with an alarming smile on her face.

"Alright, what's my name?" he said.

She laughed.

"Boy you really were out of It." said Anna.

The fox rubbed the scar on his cheek; the black eye sore and Anna had an idea.

"Lets just call you Scar." She said. "It suits you Cutie."

"I don't know if I like that name, it sounds evil." said Scar.

"Look I'm in charge and I'll give you your name." said Anna. "You've always liked the nickname before."

"Then why did you ask who I was when you saw me?" said Scar.

"Oooo you're a keen one aren't you, I was only funning you I know you, you and I do that a lot." said Anna.

"We do? Then how come I didn't recognize you?" said Scar.

"You don't even recognize your number one girl, I am so insulted." said Anna.

Leo slapped his palm against his face.

"You've been in a comma for at least three years." said Anna. "You always had that scar, but the injuries were gained on a mission and you slipped into a comma for a while, if not for the abilities of this room you might not be alive, we took you from a spot in time to make sure we could use you."

Scar scratched his chin.

"Why would you need me?" asked Scar.

"Hello, your secret connections of course, you're our spy our information, everyone has already seen Leo's face and my cover was blown by a meddling pink hedgehog." said Anna.

"Why would I do something like that, it's immoral to go behind other's backs." said Scar.

Anna grunted.

"Ok goodie two shoes, you need to realize we're in a war bigger then any of us, you and I are fighting for what is right, they may appear nice and cute and sweet and so adorable you want to puke, but that's all part of their cover, they want to destroy the planet." said Anna turning to grab something out of Leo's hands.

She threw a bunch of photos at him, landing on his lap.

He squinted, looking at them.

"Who are they?" he asked.

The pictures were random snapshots of people, Spike, Trixie and Vicky, a few of Flame and Mint, pretty much everybody on Trixie and Spike's side.

"The enemy." She said plainly. "And we can't hold back even if some of them are young and appear harmless."

"This doesn't sound like me, I don't believe this is my history, I think you're just making it up because I'm at a disadvantage." said Scar.

"No, it's because it would be completely easy for you to walk up to one of them, strike them without them striking back, and if I have enough time to train you I'll make sure you can finish them off." said Anna cruelly. "If you strike fast they won't have time to react."

"…You're sure they're trying to destroy the world?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh course." said Anna. "Would I lie to you?"

She pointed to one photo in particular.

"This is Trixie Prower, your first target, now get up and get ready for training." She said.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Mindless Confrontation”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Nine "Mindless Confrontation"

Jewels and the others ran quickly, they needed to be sure they'd be there in time for Spike to show up.

Rex's lip quivered as he was suddenly pulled close to Jewels.

"Rex." said Jewels.

"Y-yes...?" Rex said expecting something along the lines of her feelings.

"STOP TRYING TO TRIP ME AND GET IN THE BACK!" said Jewels shoving him behind her.

Rex's eye twitched.

"Grumpy, grumpy." He mumbled.

Power was amused, he continued at his pace as Melody began rubbing her arm as if having some terrible secret weighing on her mind.

"So with the Boss going all crazy-fake-emerald-glowey-like, think he'll need us when he finally gets his power?" said Rex.

The reply took a minute.

"Well our lives won't be completely the same I guess." Jewels said, not turning her head back but fixing her bangs.

"The Master will be pleased, I'll finally be recognized with him." said Power. "Some credit to this long time on the road that will make it all worth it."

"Interesting to finally know what you're hoping to get out of it Power." said Jewels.

"Well I'll be happy without it, I'm just saying." said Power staggering a bit.

"I for one will be happy to be able to build my computers without worrying about it being crushed." said Jewels humorously looking back at Rex. "I so want to be able to have all the equipment I need."

"I'll just be happy to be around you." said Rex.

"What?" Jewels said.

"Uhhh…I mean y-you guys, you know the whole crew." said Rex biting his lip.

"Yeah it'll be nice to not always be known as 'Spike's Team' that title got old." said Jewels.

Rex sighed in relief quietly.

"I'll just be happy we won't have to deal with Blake in command, he won't be able to do anything when Spike is recognized." said Melody.

"Is that really what you want? You went from Rebel to here." Power said curiously.

"Being a Rebel's not all it's cracked up to be." said Melody. "I was raised by Blake, didn't know my mother or Spike, every day he'd be angry about something, never satisfied with his life always lashing out, he hardly paid any attention to me. Spike was scolded but I was completely ignored. One day I just got tired of it and snuck into the cells and let everyone out, they were the only 'real' rebels there were, apparently Lex and the others were frauds, and the real ones were all eventually caught and shot…"

Jewels raised an eyebrow looking back at her.

"Sounds like you had almost as tough a time as Spike did." said Jewels a bit distantly.

"Probably worse of one." said Melody.

"I'd highly doubt it Melody, I've been with him from a kid, I know exactly what he's been through." said Power.

"Either way it'll all be worth it soon." said Jewels.

Behind them secretly was Blake the hedgehog himself, he gritted his teeth hearing the distasteful words from Melody, who was in his eyes a traitor.

He was fighting off attacking them too soon in his mind.

A loud sound alerted the four.

Rex stood bluntly in front where he heard the sound.

"I think we're being followed." Rex said.

"You think?" they all heard.

Jewels put her hands on her hips as she saw whom it was starring back at them.

Blake was on the other side of them staying out of sight, but it turns out somebody else was following them too.

"Remember me?" said Leo.

"And me." Anna said seeming to appear out of nowhere.

Jewels shot a hateful look at Leo.

"You tried blowing me up before." Jewels screeched.

"Yeah." said Leo. "But you deserved it."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Rex said taking a punch at him.

"This is another mindless confrontation, lets get moving." Power said grabbing Rex by the arm.

They started to walk, ignoring Leo and Anna's presence.

Anna stopped and stomped.

"Well, the whole stalling thing didn't work." said Leo.

"Why does it matter? Old Scar will take care of the real problem and the other links in the chain won't matter." said Anna. "Besides if history goes as planned, none of Spike's team will live anyway."

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “New Appearances”

Trixie's Fifteenth Story

Chapter Ten "New Appearances"

Shadow was about to get on the move again, but as he saw something he didn't continue running.

His glowing streaked died down as he slid to a complete stop, bothered by the interruption.

Eggman's robots were out in the open, marching slowly towards him.

"What the?" Shadow said. "I didn't realize he was going to send them out so quickly."

The head MLbot approached Shadow with at least twenty behind him.

They were moving slowly with a fingers-on-a-chalkboard sound to their movements.

Clearly Eggman was serious this time.

"Scanning...Shadow the Hedgehog, allied to Dr. Eggman." It said in a robotic sounding voice.

Shadow put his hand to his chin, lowering his eyes as if suspicious.

His black fur was moving slightly as the wind was picking up again.

"Accessing data…Emerald found, key objective 3, other target acquired." It said.

As it's gray colored metal body came slower, it's metal hinged hands had it's grasp out to Shadow, opened Shadow's hand, and lowered the item from his other metal hand for Shadow to except.

"Target acquired, Chaos Emerald, Objective Number 4; Give Shadow as many emeralds acquired." It said.

Shadow smirked amused, feeling the emerald's access energy in his hands going straight through him, giving him a powerful and eager feeling.

"Well this should be interesting, I thought I felt an emerald near by." Shadow said in a hushed voice. "Any others found?"

"Negative." Was his reply. "Prioritized objective; message for Shadow the Hedgehog, confirmed identity. Transmitting message..."

Shadow put his hand on his hips as a message in a mechanic voice pressed on.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, mission; collect chaos emeralds to receive memory, objective; receive them by the end of day, before night falls, or it will be too late to obtain. Collect emeralds or Dr. Eggman will not have enough achieved time to deal with your memory objective." It said.  
"The Doctor's giving me a time limit?" Shadow said almost insulted if not for the idea Eggman was planning on pressing on his plan at that time.

Shadow ran fast not caring to give the robots any explanation, leaving the grass that was actually there blow fast and the wind give a loud sucking sound as he left.

The red streak that broke the sound barrier ran by at sonic speed, him being the only one besides Sonic to be able to do that.

In the meantime Mint had been wandering for a long time, but she couldn't find Tim wherever she looked.

She started regretting following after him, and realized she'd completely forgotten Gizmo who was still wounded.

"Oh great…wait a second what's that?" Mint thought out loud.

An image started getting closer until it became in focus, a panting fox stood before her.

"Gizmo, how'd you find me?" asked Mint.

"I heard a crash." said Gizmo panting through the sentence.

"Oh, it must be that rock I threw into the ground." Mint said nervously. "Why is our first instant after hearing crashes to run straight for it?"

"Wait…you made the sound by throwing a rock?" he said looking dazed from the running.

"Yeah I sorta got strong all of a sudden." She said.

Mint laughed trying to make light of the situation, but Gizmo was far more concerned which got her attention.

"What is it Giz?" she asked.

"I saw Angie back there…I looked out my window and something black or gray or something was attacking her, I could barely see it was a little far off, but the glowing green belt gave me enough to see something's going on." Gizmo said.

Mint stomped her foot.

"I'm sick of all this chaos." She yelled.

"Mint calm down, it's not like this planet was labeled friendly." Gizmo said kindly.

Mint had distaste in her mouth she was not liking her current situation.

"I guess we should go check out what's wrong with Angie." said Mint.

"What about Tim?" Gizmo asked.

"He's having a 'Loner' thing, I'm sure he'll turn around." She said doubting that in her mind.

With that the two of them trotted off, Gizmo way in front as Mint wasn't looking forward to getting there.

As they came up to it they realized more and more that something was wrong, strange sounds got louder and louder and as they followed the glowing green light their surroundings seemed to get darker.

Angie's teenage scream shattered glass as they saw something tear into her side.

Wounded she tried fighting it off.

"Gizmo what's that fighting her!" Mint exclaimed.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “Pushed Down”

Chapter Eleven "Pushed Down"

Chapter Eleven "Pushed Down"

Something closed in around her as she breathed loudly and started lashing out with her fists.

A glowing red color set off from her gold gloves as she shoved a slow punch in the attacker's direction.

This was no ordinary enemy for Angie, Eggman's MLbots were quick to shove her to the ground and when she tried to get up there was another behind her, and another, and another.

Gizmo and Mint were considering calling for help, if not for finding themselves in the same situation.

Glowing red eyes covered all their ways of escape.

A scanned red glow went up and down the foxes.

Gizmo stood firmly in front, knowing how robots normally attack.

"It's impossible for me to even think of crashing a system like this." Gizmo thought. "But I can't just let her get cornered too."

"Mint I'll distract them, you run." Gizmo said in a loud whisper as he became more and more nervous.

"But you can't fight them off alone." Mint said concerned.

"You're too young to handle them, you'll be taken down and I'll have to see it." Gizmo said in an almost commanding way, desperately trying to get her to safety.

Angie's distraction would not stop the robots for long; at the very moment they were collecting the data to best defeat them all.

Gizmo's sentence tore through her like tissue paper.

The cute and innocence was locked away and she struck one with all her might.

As one fell the robots were no longer distracted.

Angie tried pulling away as they darted at Mint.

Standing on one of the MLbots she tore right through its robotic head, pulling out wires, stopping its system.

The glowing redness got brighter as the robots jerked their metal limbs backwards and clenched their metal hands together in a battle pose.

Mint's breath sounded hard loud and hot and her cute eyes lost all of that, when she looked back at Gizmo she smiled as if proving herself just then.

"NEVER EVER say I'm too young for something." She said confidently kicking the damaged robot two feet.

Gizmo didn't know what in the world just happened, he'd NEVER seen Mint do something like that, a pure moment of rage from an otherwise optimistic person.

But he started thinking this was an ill move.

One of the robots had watched the other torn down by Mint's move, and was copying the way she did it, which would be fatal if she got too close to it.

The other ones were fixed on Gizmo because of the robotic pieces he installed, making it much easier to scan and copy his movements.

The one on top of Angie was using the same technique used on Lex before his final distress, and Angie could feel it digging her into the ground bound to make a move on the back of her head, but what gave her a secure feeling was knowing the spot in the back of her head was emerald hard, that would be one of her last defenses if she didn't get it off of her in time, and she hoped badly it would reflect the attack or act as a tiny emerald shield.

The robot's fist lifted and at that moment Angie took the time to flip over, loosing the chance for the attack to be reflected.

But she did have the chance to fight back, the fist dug into her palms and she grunted and groaned trying to push the weight of the attack off her, but it seemed to be building strength.

All of a sudden a spark set in her mind, she realized how it was building strength.

Eggman's robots before were always able to build energy from chaos emeralds, and the emerald energy Angie naturally produced was feeding to its strength.

Gizmo was head to head with four robots, they were trying to trip him so they could dig him into the ground but his footing was too well placed, after that they tried using their copied moves and attacked every time he tried to blow, hitting his wounds and scratches and any way they could find to harm him.

Red stains appeared everywhere and Mint tried pushing five of them off of him.

She saw Gizmo being struck and tried to get to him, but Angie was in a much worse situation.

"He's going to push her right into the ground…" she thought.

At this moment Tim was lucky to not be shot at this time, something was stirring inside him, something too hard to explain, and something almost sinister wanting to escape.

And as he started thinking angry thoughts…her ear twitched again, something different began happening.

He began seeing somebody's thoughts in his mind, vibrant red tinted visions.

The robots took no mind carrying him over one of their backs with his hands pulled behind his back, leaving him to see the area where we stood get smaller and farther in the distance.

"What..." was the only word he could think as the picture in his mind got more vibrant and took over his eyesight.

His ears struck upright and his eyes staid in place.

He saw how nice his life was before Flame got involved with the chaos that seemed to follow close behind Trixie.

And saw himself ignored and even pushed away, he started not feeling guilt and neglect but felt this deep anger inside.

Vengeful thoughts clouded his mind, when his ears were able to be move the picture was gone and he could move his eyes, but the thoughts were still there.

"This is all their fault!" he screamed inside his mind, he struggled in vain as the metal machines pressed on completely ignoring him. "When I get out of this…I'll make them all pay…"

End chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Change of Plan”

Chapter Twelve "Change of Plan"

Chapter Twelve "Change of Plan"

Blake pressed on following quietly behind Spike's team, he decided to let them get more ground ahead of them.

Something about the area he was walking through strayed his thought.

"This is near by where my old base camp was." He thought. "I wonder if it's still there…"

Blake could risk loosing Spike's team again by leaving, but something was drawing him to it, he wanted to see what had become of one of his main base camps.

He stepped slowly to it after an hour's way there, but he figured he could find their tracks later.

They'd most likely stay at their destination at least an hour he thought.

As he came closer the base was more in view.

Sandbags lay everywhere, some of them barely holding sand the others still staying in their old position.

The hard ground had a curved and the entrance walled by the sandbags and wood pillars and other such things.

Old weapons lay on the ground, gunpowder and bullets all gone, empty shells everywhere from where his soldiers would train.

He walked closer, saddened by the abandoned camp.

A shadow cast over it and the empty huts were in shambles with his picture worn with bullet holes in it, which made him grunt.

"I can't believe the army I set forth were not the least bit loyal." He thought to himself walking slowly, holding an empty bullet shell in his hand.

"Why are there so many bullet shells when we used mostly laser weapons?" he wondered.

He walked inside the main building that had half of the wall missing, starring at the chair he'd sit at going over strategies, that was until he noticed something.

A shadow of a person sat there, wearing full armor that seemed shocked at his appearance.

"The elites?" he said quietly in surprise.

It was, one of his elite soldiers.

"What are you doing, Traitor?" Blake said with contempt.

The elite soldier was wearing full red armor with his eyes covered by a red glowing pair of reflecting glasses, like goggles but more complex.

There were thousands of weapons compact into his armor; it was more complex then Blake's initial design.

It took something from its left hand, a map from the looks of it.

Stretching it out and putting it in Blake's hand.

Blake suspiciously looked at the map.

There was a battle plan written on it in hard to read writing, circles and exes with other symbols.

As Blake looked closer he could tell this was planned for a long period of time, thought out to every detail, the plan was flawless.

"You mean that mad scientist is planning an attack today?" Blake said.

The elite shook his head, with an ever-motivated expression in his movements.

"This is impossible, how could Eggman get so many robots at the same time…but you're right, it would be the perfect time to strike, while he's distracting them." Blake said. "Also Shadow should be going after Spike any time, when he realizes he doesn't have an emerald he'll run off but it will give me enough time to go with my side plan, I'm going to hold all of them and will kill one of them if he doesn't do as asked, I know this will work too because they won't see it coming."

The elite pointed to something on the large map, a small area of writing.

"You mean he's looking for Sonic too? How perfect! Two distractions! If I'm lucky they'll pick each other off!" Blake said with a pleased look on his face. "Then I will simply take out the team members, I can't loose."

A thought struck his mind suddenly.

"It says here the elites will strike too? But there seems more then before, did you recruit more Elites?" Blake said.

The obedient soldier shook his head answering his question.

"Then this is more then perfect." He said. "There will be no end to the striking I will give them, none will live, none of them, and I will take out the traitors one by one making them flee like the cowards they are, soon I will have loyal soldiers who will rather die then let me loose my thrown again…and I will see to it not one more freedom fanatic will live."

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “Thrown Under The Bus”

Chapter Thirteen "Thrown Under The Bus"

Chapter Thirteen "Thrown Under The Bus"

Vicky found herself being carried; she'd been knocked out.

A loud piercing scream rang out, she couldn't imagine being captured without knowing it happened.

"Priority objective: find captives for leverage." One of them said in a frightening voice.

Vicky searched for her hammer, but it was being held by one of the robots, slowly walking it seemed to take a lifetime to get closer.

Her spirits rose as she saw Tim alive and well again.

"That goodness!" she shouted.

She was in the middle of a meeting between MLbot groups, she smiled but it soon turned into a frown as she realized they were both in trouble.

Tim looked at her with hateful eyes, she was the on who stole the most time from Flame and honestly Tim was starting to hate his own brother along with everyone else.

He wanted to strike back but was forced to the ground next to Vicky.

Their hands were both tied behind their backs as the robots began swapping out data with each other updating their situations.

"Tim I'm so glad you're alive." Vicky said ignoring Tim's expression.

Tim said nothing.

"Tim?" She said concerned. "Are you hurt?"

Tim still refused to speak.

The day was going down a little more now; the bleeping and sounds were enough to give you nightmares for months even if you were brave.

And Tim being silent was only making it worse for Vicky.

Another scream from her…she saw something happen right in front of her.

This was no longer a problem this was a nightmare.

Tim looked up at Vicky then to see what she was crying about.

A hedgehog lay lifeless in the distance, three seconds ago standing, the hedgehog was Blue the hedgehog…and after his leaving Vicky it became the ultimate mistake, it's easier to pick you off if you don't have somebody with you.

"No! No!" she kept telling herself it didn't happen and that her eyes had been playing tricks on her.

Eggman didn't realize the damage he was sending out himself; he'd not made these robots with any concern for life in the least, nothing held them back.

Vicky could not stop crying, Tim was just silent.

Twenty-three quiet minutes seemed like hours to them both, and Vicky's tears were no longer sad but angry, if she could do anything at all at this moment she would take them all down herself.

She tried not thinking about it by changing the subject.

"Where's Flame?" she asked still having a crying sound to her voice.

"He saw me so I ran." Tim said finally speaking out.

"WHAT!" she said taking her anger and despair out on him. "You selfish jerk!"

Tim's ear twitched hearing her angry thoughts feeling the anger in his bones as he shook from pure rage; this was the last straw.

On his knees he slowly rose, alerting their robot captors.

He tried pulling the ropes apart, but they were too strong, then he tried uniting them with his looser hand, and it slowly became easier to grasp and he began undoing his bonds.

Vicky had a scared look in her eyes.

"Tim…what are you doing??" she said with her heart pounding. "If you run for it they'll just shoot me to catch up to you!"

Tim was ignoring her and undoing the last knot.

Vicky knew what was going to happen and knew she only had two choices now; she had to either stop Tim or make a run for her hammer.

She tried one more time to talk some sense into Tim who was about to throw her under the bus.

"Do you remember what happened to Dip? Well this enemy is worse, the soldiers had limits these guys don't." she said in a loud whisper.

Tim was only concerned on his own survival at this point; she was exactly like his captors now.

His ignorance tipped her off it was time to choose an option.

Tackling Tim could get them both shot, but going after a dozen machines that's main strength's copying moves was almost as bad.

"Alright Tim, if I get shot you remember Vicky put herself on the line to save you." She whispered.

Her hands were still tied but she quickly rose to her feet diving straight at the metal menace who was holding her hammer thinking the whole time on what happened to Blue.

Her heart was going so fast you could hardly tell it was beating, the adrenaline was pouring over as she put all her might into grabbing the hammer with her tied hands.

Vicky'd been put in situations where she had to fight, but none so stressing.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Being Attacked”

Chapter Thirteen "Thrown Under The Bus"

Chapter Fourteen "Being Attacked"

Seconds of pure rushing was enough to make you on edge, and now even Sonic the hedgehog was feeling it; an uneasy feeling Sonic hardly ever got.

He rubbed the top of his nose feeling something coming.

"Well, look who's joining the party." Sonic said in a challenging way.

One of Eggman's robots was following him, slowly but it wouldn't stop.

The metal structure ran only a tenth of his speed, so Sonic slowed to a stop welcoming a fight.

And not surprisingly that's exactly what he got, a red line crossed through him as blue and red squares appeared on its clear red eyes.

Sonic jumped as it charged toward him, Sonic was enthused.

It leapt towards him oddly in the same manor Sonic would, at that moment Sonic started to realize the similarities between the robot and Emeral.

"Eggman." Was a simple enough answer to explain what was going on. "Time to go to the next level!"

A blue whirl of pure speed twirled up like a small tornado, Sonic was using his spin-dash like a drill.

It dodged the first attack but as Sonic rose down into and back up through the ground he wound up shattering half of the machine, only leaving two feet an arm and a metal head.

"Come on you can do better then this can't you?" Sonic said needlessly egging it on.

With one hand it started twirling faster and faster, even without the top speed Sonic used it was starting to use his attack.

Sonic moved his foot to the side expecting it to come up through the ground like he had just done.

But Eggman installed a different mindset in these robots; instead of doing the exact same thing it would only do what was necessary in defeating an enemy quickly.

It turned darting Sonic right in the side, his reflexes dodged the second blow attempted by the spin attack.

"Hey you're not playing very fair buddy." Sonic said holding his braced elbow. "But if you insist."

Sonic laughed completely in the moment, his free spirit untainted by the seriousness of the situation.

The robot planted its hand firmly in the ground and spun its legs imitating Tails's tails.

Sonic not expecting it was running straight into a might-as-well-be helicopter blade.

A grunt and freaked shriek rose, he slid against the ground he was running on barely missing it but getting bopped from a kick the robot made cheaply.

As Sonic staggered backwards the robot took a shot at the bottom of his jaw and the side of his head.

Sonic fell slowly from the blow and when he tried to get up he felt himself being pushed into the ground.

Sonic grunted trying to push the weight in vain, then realizing he had another option.

"I hate to disappoint, but I prefer to stand." Sonic said chuckling.

Suddenly a glowing red and blue spark and Sonic was simply spin-dashing his way out of it, and the robot was knocked off his feet and shattered to pieces.

Sonic got back up looking down on it.

"Too bad it's already over, I was enjoying myself." He said jokingly.

He slowly put his hand down and scooped out the glowing red eyepiece.

"Creepy…" he thought.

It was clearly an Eggman invention, Tails would have told him the wiring was the same technique he uses, while Sonic noticed the way it looked and the fact there was a logo on the other side of the eye.

"I knew I felt something was up." thought Sonic. "And I bet there's more where that came from."

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “His Son”

Chapter Fifteen "His Son"

Chapter Fifteen "His Son"

Spike felt this aerie feeling, where was Sonic? He'd sworn he'd seen him run by in that direction.

There were a few loud sounds in the quiet but not enough to make him stop.

Stomping sounds were vibrating the ground Spike figured it'd be easier not to confront anybody this time.

He'd already dealt with so many in his life he just wanted it all to stop.

An eager spirit and fast passed footing drove him on and something caught his site, Tai was being attacked behind him a ways back, he could see it barely.

"His own fault." He thought simply not bothering with him.

He felt the simply fury and might from his speed, never before had he passed or even gotten near Sonic's level but it all wouldn't matter soon.

His father was still on his mind; he knew this was the type of thing Blake did.

But he had to stop Sonic's interference and prove to his team he would not break down again.

Still this Blake-like feeling clouded over him; oddly it was the same feeling Sonic felt a little while ago.

He wasn't going to dwell on the past his father gave him, the awful memories of seeing his mother alive one day and gone the next and seeing his sister disappear, now he hardly knew Melody and hardly cared for her as he would have growing up with her.

Oh how he hated Blake; Blake was completely horrible and miserable towards him, he could still remember waking up in his bedroom with his parents yelling across the halls, never seeing eye-to-eye since the day Blake decided to stop caring.

And his team was shaky one more move in the wrong direction and he knew they would split apart, Spike needed to get a grip on himself.

He stopped himself feeling weird.

The dark emerald was beginning to have different effects on him, he felt angrier for an odd reason.

"I'd better test this form again." Spike thought.

A few seconds and his quills shot out like a blade being drawn, his mind was clouded and his eyes were in place with a redness in them…but he seemed more able to control it although the angry thoughts were telling him to strike at something.

He lashed out on a tree and felt better.

His teenage voice was sharp and antagonistic; he wasn't a teenager but he always had that tone in his voice.

"I feel like…my father." He said sharply but quietly, like a whisper. "I…I feel strong and untouched…like I always wanted to be…I feel like no emotion fight or even fate could interrupt me…"

He shook himself going back to his normal self.

"I need to be careful; being strong is a tempting thought. I need to keep conscious thought for the sake of my team." Spike said trying to reassure himself. "Still…I see why my father is so heartless."

He got to the cliff at last, seeing the scrapings of a battle there before hand and a broken crown lying on the ground.

"I forgot this place was such a memory striker." Spike said. "I'll wait for my team then I can lure him here."

He sat down with his leg laying the other one bended for his head and hands to set upon.

He yawned; his head still filled with questions.

But today he wasn't going to let not knowing what would happen stand in the way of anything; Spike was in a good mood although his voice wouldn't suggest it.

It seemed the sharpness of his voice was staying with him for now.

He looked eager for them to get there, impatient almost.

"No use wasting my energy if it takes forever for them to get here." Spike said. "I might as well get some sleep…"

Spike put his head back pressing into the ground only slightly with his back quills, his front quills got in his face but he was too sleep deprived to care.

He drifted into a deep sleep which he needed really badly.

Quietness clouded in Spike was asleep in the middle of the cliff's ground; it was actually better for him since he was used to sleeping on rough ground.

A pair of red eyes watched him…fighting its conscious self knowing it would be the right time to attack but feeling hesitant.

"Blake why are you standing here? The Elites showed you exactly where he is, nobody would know his team's taking the long rout there, but would that be honorable? The great Blake taking out an enemy while asleep…" Blake thought. "How could I build an empire through fear if they think I'm weak enough to attack an enemy without them being conscious?"

Blake had taken a shortcut the Elites showed him it only took him four good hours of hiking and running.

But as of now Spike was fast asleep and Blake just could not live with himself to strike him now, he wouldn't remember it as a victory like he wanted but as a cheap trick.

Even so he quietly approached the spiky black hedgehog.

This was one of the few times Spike seemed the way he remembered him, Blake leaned over him quietly brushing his hard quills slowly.

"What am I doing? This is my son…" he said quietly.

Spike groaned turning on his left side.

Blake's hand lifted seeing the red eyesore on Spike's right eye.

"No…this is not my son." He thought. "Have I forgotten what he's put me through? My life laying on the edge of a knife."

He had not unanticipated Spike's eyes to lift slowly…Spike sat up in amazement.

Blake was on one knee with his hand setting upon the other…both were starring at each other with wide eyes looking like each had seen a ghost; you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Why are you here…" Spike said in a sharp voice but a slow hard tone.

Blake felt if he was to leave then return for his plan to come forth, he wanted an honest answer to the question laid in his mind for so many long years.

"Why did you turn on me Spike?" Blake said. "Was it Sarah? Or something else…?"

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “GhostLike”

Chapter Fifteen "His Son"

Chapter Sixteen "Ghost-Like"

Angie held her breath, the unbearable weight came crashing down on her and all she could do was make things worse by struggling.

Mint had an opening as a robot still had not scanned her skills completely, and she ducked down confusing it.

Gizmo was twitching and looking like he was loosing his balance.

Mint turned her head hearing the groans and frantic noises Angie was making.

"I should do something while the red line's still going down." She said barring a look at the robot who was unfinished in its scan.

She took a deep breath and attempted a flip reluctantly.

Amazingly she'd flipped without harm, she's never back flipped in her life but it seemed the only way to throw the robot off.

She grasped at the robot that was pushing Angie literately trying to crush her.

It was completely focused not giving Mint even a turned head, she grabbed under the robot's metal arm.

A metal claw at the end of its shoe was deployed and pushed into Angie's leg; she let out a terrifying scream.

Mint bit into her teeth grunting loud and using all the strength in her body, and slowly the robot started loosing its edge.

Angie's arm was freed but still having to hold the robot away with her other hand.

"Grab my hand; I'll give you a boost!" Angie said with a screaming sound tinted into her voice.

Mint grabbed Angie's hand quickly feeling something run through her she'd never really felt before.

This was chaos energy's positive effect; Mint's good heart was set aflame by the emerald-energy.

Mint roared and growled and grunted in the effort to pull the robot off of her, and she succeeded.

Angie pulled onto her feet feeling the steaming pain from the tear in her leg.

What Mint didn't realize was the robots attacking her had now turned to fight Gizmo, and he was not far from being terrorized.

And suddenly Gizmo slowly stepped back, his eyes turned red.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!!" Mint screamed.

Angie was fighting two behind Mint as she ran towards Gizmo.

"Fight it! Fight it Gizmo!" she screamed again, shaking him.

A blast and Mint felt the top of her head breeched by searing heat.

Angie was having the same problem over again, she needed a different way to fight; she needed a way to fight without fighting.

Angie flipped her bad foot backwards turning herself in an almost spin-dash like fashion.

But to her surprise the robot imitated it, and soon all four imitated her grabbing her and pushing her head into the hardest part of the ground they could find.

The side of her face felt like it was being filed off.

Gizmo was the one who'd fired the heat blast at Mint, and gave her a fierce burn.

"They…they crashed his system no matter what he can't stop himself from being controlled." Mint thought feeling a deep despair.

She had to fight Gizmo.

The amount of robots was now twenty give or take a few, and they were all on Angie at this point they didn't care about Gizmo and Mint was in shock and easily dealt with now.

In a horrifying manner the robots were all at once pushing her back and pulling her back in an offal way to see Angie unconscious an unable to fight.

Feeling strength Angie flipped her hands getting a grip on the robot, as the others readied to pounce her; she had one last choice.

"Chaos…laser!" she yelled, a streak of red then green yellow red and purple; matching the colors Angie's spots glowed.

And the robots were blasted to pieces, it had come straight out of her hand and her glove completely burned off showing a glowing blue illusion of a hand, and she felt the pain she'd blocked before.

Her heart started pounding faster as she felt nocuous and could hardly stand, the glowing blue hand was chaos emerald like, but almost impossible to see, like a blue ghost.

"What...am I?" she said weakly as she fell back into the tough terrain.

Her mouth was slightly open and the side of her face looked as if acid had poured over it, glowing blue and ghost-like exactly like her hand.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 17 “Sudden Attack”

Chapter Eighteen "Twisted Leg"

Chapter Seventeen "Sudden Attack"

Rex felt a chill in his bones, something was not right.

"Alright I know I've said this before, but I have this feeling we're being watched." He said sounding jittery.

Jewels groaned.

"That's what you always say." said Jewels.

"Would it kill you to listen?" Rex said. "I feel something's up and I don't think it's good."

"Rex you kno-" Jewels started then felt the realization of Rex's warning.

Out of nowhere it seemed, ten elites ambushed them.

Grabbing Melody's throat with a hard gloved hand.

Power lashed out at two of them, pounding his metal plate into two of their helmets but even with the forced hesitance there seemed to be nothing distracting their fighting.

Rex grabbed two of them and threw them into each other.

"Don't mess with the strong one!" Rex shouted in an enthused voice but it soon cracked as he saw them coming back.

A cable set out from one of their hands grasping Jewels's hand, Melody grabbed the wire and handed it to Rex, and Rex started pulling it in and soon had his hand over one of their arms.

"DON'T MOVE!"

All the elites stopped in scary silence, taking the opportunity Power shouted.

"RUN! LETS GET TO THE CLIFF WHERE THE MASTER IS!" he said running through the sentence.

Rex broke the cord and tailed Jewels and Power as Melody dragged in the back alarmed.

The elites seemed to let them get a distance ahead of them then they followed.

In reality this was what the elites wanted, they wanted them to get to the cliff faster.

Half of them split off from the group, the others walked in unison in a line one the left and one on the right with two on each end.

The ones that had split off seemed to have another area to go entirely, they were so quiet it was almost as if they weren't there, they walked in each other's footprints not making a sound as usual.

Jewels breathed hard still freaked at the sudden attack, she was being pulled by Rex who had a strong grip and a strong pace as of now, Melody was behind her and Power was now in the lead.

Rex didn't look back but, she had this different feeling watching him…he squeezed on her arm but it felt gentle which made her think.

"Why is it he always grabs my arm?" she thought. "And why does he always stand in front of me when we're attacked…?"

This situation raised a lot of questions; Rex had a freaked expression on his face as if the world was coming to an end.

In the meantime Trixie saw a red line pointed up high, like a laser pointer.

"Well…if Tails is with Sonic then maybe I shouldn't go over there, I can't possibly know what that flashing is." she thought.

As the red line got dimmer she heard a crashing sound and couldn't keep herself away.

Tai rose in victory, the robot shredded into pieces by his powerful blades.

He was almost hyperventilating, you couldn't tell he wasn't.

"Nobody tries to take me down without being torn into pieces!" he said in an angry way which was unusual for him.

As the silence crept in his anger died down.

"Could this be Blake's making?" he wondered. "There are defiantly more."

A calling feeling grew stronger in his heart, something telling him there was something left unfinished.

"Flame!" he realized. "He could not have reached his house! There are more I can feel it!"

His blades like lightning shining on a midday sun, he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Twisted Leg”

Chapter Eighteen "Twisted Leg"

Chapter Eighteen "Twisted Leg"

Spike felt a chilling feeling, a tension so deep he could almost see it in his father's eyes.

He drew a short breath, thinking the same sentence in his mind as Blake wondered what it would be in his mind.

"It wasn't Mom, that was only one important reason but there's something else." Spike said deeply and strongly at the same time, the way he'd been his whole life; strong and bold. "Because you treated me like I was worthless, not once do I remember a word of encouragement."

"You never cared for anything, every day…of my life I spent trying to prove myself to you that caring matters whether it's for my teammates…or your son." Spike said, almost regretting speaking his mind as Blake's expression turned. "I know war has casualties as I have been forced into moving those who stand in my way, but even I have limits."

Blake rose to his feet with his fists clenched and his teeth barred.

"I care or you would not have lived this long, you'll soon see what it is I care about, seeing your fear AS MY BLADE MEETS YOU!" Blake said in a thundering rage as he stole away.

Spike staid still happy of Blake's leaving.

"We'll see." he said.

Rex Jewels Power and Melody were on the move with a shaken up way to their pace.

"Come on!" Power said urging them on.

Melody was not bothered by the distance but Jewels was starting to feel more and more tired.

"Power, slow down." she said breathing loudly through the sentence.

Suddenly Jewels found herself toppling down on a rock, twisting her leg.

She howled holding in the pain with a few pounds of her fist on the ground.

"My leg, I think I twisted It." she said with a groan.

Power and Rex looked with concern.

"Jewels get on my shoulders." Rex said giving her a hand.

"But, I don't want you to have to carry me the whole way." she said.

"Are you kidding me? You're lighter then a feather to me." Rex said turning and leaning down.

"Here you can just hug my back with your legs and hold my shoulders." Rex said not expecting a refusal.

Reluctantly she scooted over his back holding his shoulders with her hands.

"Alright we need to move if we don't want those guys on our tail." Power said.

Rex carried her like she weighed nothing.

"I forgot how kind hearted Rex was..." Jewels thought to herself.

Melody looked worried about something; she had something to tell Spike and from the looks of it, it wasn't good news.

Power was extremely curious, he couldn't help but ask. "Melody what is the news?"

Melody rubbed her shoulder. "I think this would be better not to get out until we meet up with Spike."

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Shutting Down”

Chapter Nineteen "Shutting Down"

Chapter Nineteen "Shutting Down"

Mint in a fury took out two more MLbots but it was getting harder and harder to keep them down they just got back up and started fighting her again using the same moves she did.

She was getting brutally beaten and Angie was passed out so she wasn't any help.

"Gizmo this is going to keep happening." Mint said shaking him. "Unless you do something about it!"

Gizmo twitched as his eyes blinked red and black.

"Gizmo this is your last chance!" Mint said.

The fox moved slowly walking up to her, she didn't move hoping deeply that he wouldn't try harming her.

To her dismay he had a strong hold around her neck, a tight one with his robotic arm and glowing red eyes.

He other robots assumed that Gizmo would finish her off now that he didn't have control over himself.

They scanned Angie and were getting a negative reading so they slowly left.

Gizmo's teeth were barred as his grip was getting stronger.

"Don't…do…this." she said with a choked voice and she felt it harder to breathe.

Gizmo dropped her as she squirmed for a breath holding her neck; he'd gotten control over himself for the moment. "I hear voices in my head Mint, I don't know if I'm crazy or that I can just not possibly stop myself from being…bad."

Mint's eyes were watering as she hugged him.

"No!" he said pushing her away. "I'm shutting down the system…"

"You can't do that! Within a few minutes you'll be killed! You nearly died like that before!" she stammered.

Immediately Gizmo started ripping wires out of the compartment of his hand and slowly found it was harder to move.

"Gizmo NO!" she screamed pushing him down on the ground so he could dismantle himself anymore.

"You're right…I can't take my own life…but I can't interfere in yours anymore." Gizmo said kindly reattaching his wires. "I was just so frustrated I needed to rip something out."

"Gizmo I can't keep living like this, awful things keep happening I don't frankly see how my friends can take It." said Mint.

"And that's why I need to get away." Gizmo said sadly. "I'm dangerous let's face it, and it's not like a system I can reprogram those robots knew their business and almost used me to hurt you."

He slowly felt strength to stand again, the metal parts in his body was easier to move after re-attaching the wires.

"Running away isn't the answer." Mint said.

"It can't hurt." Gizmo said pushing her back.

"without me they'll crash your system like before, you didn't design it right or they have a programmer Gizmo, they'll catch you alone and you won't be able to control yourself." said Mint.

"Don't you think I know that?" he said already on his way but Mint followed.

"I'm not going to loose you to!" she said. "Lets hide out at home; maybe they won't find us there."

"That'll be the first place they look, I'm sorry Mint." said Gizmo.

Mint grabbed his arm and from her strength he couldn't budge.

"When did you get so strong?" Gizmo exclaimed.

She said nothing just gave him a look.

"Mint let me go!" he said struggling again.

"No! I refuse to let you get hurt." Mint said.

"So you're taking away my free will." Gizmo said.

Mint had her other hand over her mouth; she didn't know what to do.

"If I let you go…will you promise to stay away from them?" Mint said.

"…I'll level with you Mint, I want to go after them." said Gizmo.

"But they almost had you! If not for the strength you had from hurting me you could have been taken out by them." Mint argued.

"What use is being helpful if you're afraid to act?" Gizmo said.

Mint loosened her grip and as Gizmo looked back at her she felt a chilling feeling…like this would be the last time she saw him.

"Alright…but please just be careful." Mint said innocently.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Swapped”

Chapter Twenty "Swapped"

Chapter Twenty "Swapped"

Vicky crashed into the robots with all her might hoping to be freed and hoping to save Tim too…but in a horrific second, her life was taken by a robot with ill intentions.

The memory of a strong individual was to be the last conscious thoughts Tim ever thought.

Tim felt angry…a deep anger now tainted with sadness and guilt.

Suddenly he started hearing bleeping words in his head like a computer program and the more he focused his mind on something the more he seemed to realize the robots got slower to react and eventually slowed to a stop.

Without so much as a hand movement from Tim robots started blowing up left and right up then to the ground…Tim had shut them down from the inside with his new ability.

Gnashing of metal from enemies who did not see the fury coming.

He took Vicky's hammer and took out everything in sight…

Sadly this was all in Anna's plan and she knew this would happen if she gave him another ability to confuse him and after the battle Tim finally realized it.

"I vow to fight in your memory Vicky…Eggman will pay…"

In the meantime while that awful situation happened Spike's quills shot out like razor blades on his back and on his head almost covering his eyes.

He felt cold silence and pure power as he saw Sonic standing in front of him.

"What's up Buddy?" Sonic said with a half smile. "I hear these robots are either yours or Eggman's doing, can you give me the scoop?"

Spike's eyes appeared glowing from Spike's point of view he could see every picture in his head a vivid red and with a deep breath he attacked Sonic without warning.

Sonic leapt but was braced by the sharp points on Spike's backside and let out a bellowing scream.

One of the first times Sonic had felt that much immediate pain without seeing it coming.

He started spinning uncontrollably fast Spike saw nothing but a blur before his eyes as a kick was laid into his jaw.

Spike panted he saw a blue lightning bolt circling him and he stretched out his hand knocking Sonic backwards from his being the circling streak.

The ground started to tear apart like before, Spike kicked and scratched and finally he had felt the powerful chaos energy running through him.

Spike told himself. "DON'T! THIS IS A LAST RESORT!" there was a piece of him screaming for him to stop before he went too far as he did in the past but it seemed to all be a hard to picture like his eyesight.

He started becoming something he wasn't.

Sonic was using another spinning attack but found this was a mistake from Spike's quills being so shot out like that, Spike had a spiky shield with his quills and there was nothing Sonic could rightly do about it so he started being defensive once again.

"This is it Sonic!" a sharp voice echoed from Spike's mouth.

Spike stretched his hand to the sky and all of a sudden everything got black, a pure black you couldn't see the hand in front of your face.

Sonic gasped all in an instant and a tower of white and purple shot up into the sky…from Spike's hand.

Spike's team had gotten there at the nick of time and saw the anger in Spike's eyes if he took out Sonic he'd never be back to himself again.

Sonic tried running but something was holding him there, he looked back seeing a figure of who he could swear was Tails and Amy and couldn't pull himself to knock them down…but wondered what he had ever done to make them want to do him in…

In reality Anna was tricking his eyes again and it was actually Leo and her pulling him back.

The lighting up the sky was true and the blackness was strong.

Rex stood holding Jewels in his arms from her twisted ankle and could do nothing to intervene.

Power let out a howl running as fast as he could as Spike stretched his hand out to aim the chaos at Sonic.

Anna gasped. "Stop him! This will ruin history!"

Power tried running as Sonic could do nothing but try to pull away as his vision got darker.

Power leapt as high as he could pushing Spike down but in vain, the purple beam shot slowly towards Sonic and hit him.

Leo and Anna toppled over from the sudden shocking blast as Sonic began to light up; a darkness covered Sonic something he remembered but never wanted to have happen to him again.

The purple and black covered Sonic and began making him glow, he had become Dark Sonic.

Power started tossing himself around with Spike wrestling over being scraped against his quills multiple times.

"Stop it! SPIKE!!" he screeched.

Spike's eye twitched and his hand moved backwards…digging into the ground and sighing deeply as he suddenly fell asleep.

Power held him back up and threw his own goggles off.

Spike's quills went back to normal and a transparent shape of a chaos emerald floated up and slowly drifted to Sonic.

Anna scowled happily.

A lightning white emerald started shooting into Sonic's chest and energy crowded around his arms and eyes as the transparent chaos emerald dissolved.

Spike had just switched his power with Sonic.

A glowing era shot out but it was gold…it surrounded Spike and his quills suddenly turned up high as he started floating unconscious.

Sonic smiled cruelly and he started seeing Anna for who she really was as her affects were doing nothing now.

She seemed pleased in this new Sonic. "Leo get the hedgehogs over there! And watch out for the real Amy Tails and Knuckles! According to history they'll appear on the south side!"

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “South Side”

Chapter Twenty-One "South Side"

Chapter Twenty-One "South Side"

Knuckles was attacking two robots at this moment and was winning even with their ability to copy his punches but they were so distracted by the master emerald they weren't paying enough attention to the fighting.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALLLLLDDD!!" Knuckles roared and punched both their heads into the soil.

Out of nowhere Tails and Amy approached Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Have you seen Sonic! Eggman and Shadow are attacking the very ground itself!" Tails shouted.

"Where's Sonic! MLs are everywhere!" Amy shouted.

They both talked at the same time from their shock.

Then they noticed the crushed robots at Knuckles's feet.

"I know and the master emerald is acting strange again too, all these things seem to be happening at once." said Knuckles. "I had a battle with one of those elite guys about an hour ago."

"This is insane! Everything's falling apart! We need Sonic and we need him now!" Tails said sounding in a panic. "What I wouldn't do for the X-tornado right now!"

"We'll have to deal with this without it Tails, now lets get moving." said Amy waving back to Knuckles to follow.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders he knew he'd have to lug the master emerald all the way there but if there was something wrong with the chaos emeralds he'd be the one to fix the problem.

He pulled the huge green gem over his head and chose to chase after Amy and Tails.

Sonic was not only levitating but striking out at everything he could not able to control himself.

Amy rose to her feet and fell to her knees seeing Sonic like this, Tails ran passed her with a look of concern and fear all at once.

Knuckles held the master emerald back trying to repel another chaos emerald reaction like he'd witnessed with Spike.

Spike was passed out with all his quills stuck up like Super Sonic as Power tried desperately to revive him.

Melody Rex and Jewels could only watch in horror and try to dodge attacks that came close.

Jewels was holding on to Rex for dear life she couldn't walk so he was her only defense.

"Rex!" she said exclaiming the attacks; this was completely unlike Sonic.

Melody tried getting to Power and Spike but Sonic was in the way.

Tails stood blankly looking at Sonic completely unaware of what to do to snap him out of it.

"Sonic! It's Tails!! Remember!!" Tails tried yelling over the volume of the crashes and thrown trees.

Knuckles looked at Sonic then at Spike, he didn't know why Spike was super and still asleep.

"Are the chaos emeralds somewhere around here!" Knuckles yelled trying to get answers from somebody.

But there wasn't anything any of them could do, however Knuckles's question was answered as the chaos emeralds had appeared in plain sight brightly as daylight but coming in lightning.

Amy kept repeating herself. "Sonic no…"

The chaos emeralds were reacting worse then ever; shots came out from each one and out of the blue Angie was there with them along with Mint and Gizmo like they were chaos controlled without warning, and Shadow himself showed up without so much as the beginning of the word chaos control…

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Pure Chaos”

Chapter Twenty-One "South Side"

Chapter Twenty-Two "Tue Pure Chaos"

Shadow the hedgehog gasped and flinched, felt like his heart was pacing three hundred times a minute.

"The chaos emeralds…could they be trying to activate chaos control again…" Knuckles spoke aloud.

Before anything could happen Melody took a dangerous risk, she tried grabbing the chaos emeralds.

She was shocked off her feet; all it did was make things worse…however the chaos emeralds were separated.

Anna held her chest trying to keep off the stress she knew would creep in as she knew this would happen.

Melody knew of this but that's what they wanted in the first place, they were setting it up for Sonic to destroy the chaos emeralds and everybody in a mile radius and because of Shadow's attachment to the chaos emeralds he would be a casualty as well…and because Angie was considered an eighth chaos emerald she was chaos controlled there and Mint and Gizmo's close range to her brought them too, Tai was on his way there in hopes Flame was the one he heard but he stood from such a far distance to not get there for a while, but he started running for it.

Both Leo and Anna disappeared in the light of the chaos emeralds while the others stood in place.

There was a horrific force pulling and pushing them, pressure was felt by everyone.

Knuckles clutched on to the master emerald valiantly. "I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THE MASTER EMERALD! I WILL PROTECT IT!" he said moaning grunting and screaming in between each word and through his whole sentence for he felt the very master emerald wanting to move.

Sonic was slowly coming closer to the emeralds with his ruthful effect to the fake chaos emerald he was putting everyone's life in danger by drifting closer to it.

Tails held into the ground trying not to be hurt by the pressure or pulled by the wind and force of the reaction to the emerald.

Rex was holding firmly onto the tree with his other hand applied to Jewels's hand.

Power was having a hard time with Spike as Spike was holding on by a thread and Melody felt the burn from the chaos energy and was pressing her hand into the ground trying to apply pressure to stop the pain.

Amy rose with her feet firmly planted into the ground.

Shadow was trying to think quickly without having to use an ability that may be connected to the chaos emeralds and was in fact trying to outrun the pull with his sheer speed.

Gizmo and Mint were trying to keep Angie from the emeralds but were finding it incredibly hard to do so.

Knuckles felt energy shocking him and harming him but he'd rather die then fail again so he continued to hold on.

"Sonic…" Amy said faintly, she nudged Tails trying to keep herself from slipping from the ground her boot was dug into.

The chaos emeralds levitated over the cliff seeming to tear it down with chaos energy and create a tornado to suck things into.

And Sonic was being drawn closer to it.

Tails and Amy tried pushing themselves closer to Sonic without being sucked in.

"SONNNIIIICCC!" Amy pleaded.

It did turn Sonic's head; he looked back at her with his whited-out eyes.

Tails tried getting a grip around Sonic's wrist and as Sonic was about to strike his hand his eyes seemed to fade back in a little.

"Fight it Sonic! You know that's the only way to stop this!" Tails pleaded.

Amy grabbed Sonic's other wrist but was loosing the grip on the ground.

Sonic stood still and a hundred years could have gone by and nobody would have noticed; it was that still and compelling.

By the second others were finding it hard not to be blown away or harmed dreadfully but Sonic had a deep strength inside him that could fight any temptation; a hero's conscious.

He lifted his arms screaming loudly in his unique tone of voice.

And his color started to change from black to blue then to a bright shining gold.

Shadow felt the wind even though the pull was still there.

"CHAOS!!" Sonic yelled mightily and his glow got brighter so that you could hardly see him.

Flashes of light appeared where the MLbots had been; taking them out single handedly in half a second taking all the negative chaos energy previously effecting him out on them.

Time after time after time after time after time he appeared in various places taking out different enemies.

He shattered the armor of the elites and brought every seen base of either Eggman's or Blake's to its knees and was so fast he could have circled the globe thirty times without anybody knowing.

As he appeared back falling to the ground a transparent chaos emerald left him and started to descend into the master emerald and only Knuckles could stop it now.

"MASTER EMERALD! SHOCK ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT STOP THAT EMERALD FROM TURNING ANYTHING ELSE EVIL!!" Knuckles shouted with a deep volume and strength to his voice.

There was a cracking sound like Sonic's when he broke the sound barrier with his speed and the master emerald shot beams of light each direction, one of them nailing the transparent chaos emerald…and slowly it disappeared and a pile of ash was on the ground over it.

It had just destroyed the fake chaos emerald.

But this wasn't stopping the pull, Shadow was trying to keep up even if the force was not as hard.

Spike shielded his eyes from the glow of the emerald as Power kept him from blowing away.

The shock of the situation took hold; Knuckles was still holding on to the master emerald holding on from the pain of the shocks while Tails and Amy were holding on to Sonic.

All of a sudden one of the seven chaos emeralds was shot out of the sky with a loud sound like either a rock or a kick pushed it away and Blake picked it up.

"Let's see if this works!" Blake shouted holding the emerald and closing his eyes.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted tossing the emerald in the air.

A flash…and all of a sudden the whole area was being covered in a light while they panicked Blake threw Melody back and pulled Spike with him.

As the emeralds disappeared so did Shadow Sonic Amy Tails Gizmo Mint Angie Power Rex and Jewels.

Blake had used this catastrophe to get the opportunity he wanted.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Resolving Things”

Chapter 7 "Flame-Caster"

Chapter Twenty-Three "Resolving Things"

Two hours after they had been chaos controlled:

Sonic Amy and Tails appeared together along with two chaos emeralds which had naturalized themselves.

Amy leaned over him trying to wake him up.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sure enough Sonic woke up. "Wa-what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, I think you had a bad reaction to the chaos emeralds." said Tails nervously.

Sonic was surprised he couldn't remember what had happened. "You mean…like what happened with the fake emeralds and I got angry….before, did that happen again?"

Amy hugged him multiple times. "Yes but it doesn't matter! You're back to your normal self now!"

"The important thing is you stopped yourself." said Tails happily.

Tim stood in a scary silence and found one glowing blue emerald, he picked it up after paying a long silent hour of honor to Vicky…and her hammer was placed in her hand as he left to carry out his revenge.

Knuckles showed up in another area with the master emerald.

He was holding his wounds from the shocks but the master emerald seemed to be fine at the moment.

Angie was alive along with Gizmo and Mint who were celebrating, they had one emerald and their happiness for being alive.

Angie sat to the side contemplating everything as she always did but she felt more at home now.

Shadow stood on his own like he'd always been looking at a shattered base and the shattered machine Eggman had created to restore his memory.

Eggman was nowhere to be found he held one of the glass shards knowing now…he may never get his memory back…

Jewels's eyes were full of concern…she didn't know what had become of Spike and started crying, even as a pail sun through the sky she found no comfort.

Rex's eyes were slanted downwards he had a fools hope that Spike had been chaos controlled somewhere.

Jewels stood upset on the base of a hill turned to the orange sky that had raised out of the darkness.

Rex looked at the sad beauty on her knees and came up close to her laying his wrist on her shoulder and lowering his head to her level. "He'll be fine Jewels, Spike always comes out ok." He said trying to comfort her.

Jewels looked up her eyes still dampening her face.

As she turned her head up to the smile on Rex's face she'd now realized something she never had before…she foolishly let this situation slip away in the past but then again so did Rex.

There was a glowing purity echoed through her eyes as he looked back at her; her bangs moving in the wind with the most delicate but untouched expression on her face.

As she looked at Rex what she saw was not the boy she knew; he was strong and heroic and smart and above all kind and unique.

The quietness was like a meeting of the minds they were both looking amazed at each other.

"Jewels…?" Rex said faintly then his voice's volume built up.

Rex never felt braver after having saved Jewels this time around, holding her from the chaos force was the heaviest hardest grip he'd ever had on Jewels's hand.

"Y-Yes Rex….?" She said stuttering before he took the breath for his sentence.

Rex offered his hand up but she applied too much force on her weak ankle that was still twisted and clumsily fell into his arms.

Both of them started blushing so red the sky seemed to change color.

Each eyes focused into the other set and Rex couldn't help smiling as he helped her back up.

"Jewels if I don't say it now I never will." Rex said with his voice cracking at the end. "I sometimes act a little strange around you and it's sorta for a reason."

Rex cleared his throat at the end and Jewels smiled. "What Rex?"

"I've tried to be the best I could Jewels, but I always end up tripping over things or falling or saying something like a babbling idiot…the truth is…I…I….I" Rex said repeating the 'I' a couple hundred times before he finally spit it out. "I LOVE YOU JEWELS!!"

He started shaking like a leaf, her eyes were opened so wide you could barely see her pupils; and then they got big and glittery like the midday sky as she smiled wonderfully.

"Why didn't you say it before!!" Jewels said.

Her voice cracked from the teary voice before as she leaned into him giving him a kiss, his eyes bugged out and he began being dazed afterwards.

He blushed smiling twitting his thumbs and waving his hands and making a fool out of himself but not caring at all any more.

He even tripped a few times and was surprised he didn't faint.

Jewels giggled. "You Dummy!"

Rex chuckled and laughed back but still had a dazed expression on his face. "Jewels, for once, I'm glad you called me Dummy."

End chapter


	24. Chapter 24 “Final Fight”

Chapter 7 "Flame-Caster"

Chapter Twenty-Four "Final Fight"

Spike's heart was beating faster and faster as he saw he was in the shadow of his father and starring back up to the pair of unsatisfied eyes.

He felt his temperature drop and his mouth silent for Blake was not holding back now.

Blake pushed him back darting his eyes back at Melody whose hands were still hurting from the pain of the chaos energy.

Tai approached slowly seeing Blake's anger take a hold of him, he rushed down to them.

A thundering sound echoed through the minds of Blake Spike and Melody and it was just starting up in Tai's.

Sounding like gnashing of teeth and punches and kicks and yet they had not moved.

Tai's move was a mistake he got close enough to Blake trying to stop him but it would have been better if he never moved there.

"DON'T!" Tai pleaded. "Commander if you have any respect left for me don't continue the needless fighting!"

"Too bad I've lost all respect for you then." Blake said.

Tai stood in the middle of Spike and Blake he stopped a second to look beside him at Melody.

And the sheathe of a sword was taken, Blake drew out the sword and with a mighty strike struck Melody right through her side…her eyes lost color and she started breathing slower.

Blake had just taken Tai's sword.

Tai pulled his other one blocking Blake's next blow.

But Spike saw Melody fall to the ground…and Spike didn't want to let him get away with it anymore…

"YOU MONSTER!!" Spike screamed looking Blake in the eyes as he pushed Tai out of the way grabbing the blade from his hand.

A shocking sound of metal against metal, Blake's first strike aimed for his head but he ducked under the sword as it flew and Blake punched his side; Spike's eyes were lit with fury.

The distaste in his mouth was making his whole person sick as he continued to fight his father.

He knew nothing of swordsmanship, he was thought as a kid but it didn't seem to matter now.

There was a meeting of powerful punches and attacks and one time as Blake tried to spin-dash he was thrown backwards and Spike tried to slam into him.

He turned and Spike ran into the ground but got up quickly.

Blake turned and threw off his red cape and threw off his armor in an instant as a way of mocking Spike in saying: 'You can't even harm me without armor'

"I've waited for a long time Son." Blake said throwing another sentence to egg him on.

A loud screeching sound as Spike ground his teeth and ran into Blake punching his sore jaw.

Spike's lip was bleeding and his hand was raw from the hitting, Blake's jaw was bad again and he had scratches across his face.

Spike laid one fierce scratch from one his quills across Blake's eye giving him an identical scar.

The two of them rolled over fighting each other each time laying a punch into the opponent and as they rolled they came up the cliff side closer and closer to the edge.

"This won't help anything!" Tai pleaded once more. "You'll just harm yourselves!"

Two more blows against Blake's jaw, Spike was on top of him about to take another blow when Blake stayed his hand.

"This is all I wanted Spike." Blake said. "I wanted you to prove yourself to me."

And suddenly everything got quiet, a distant memory and a shattered moment between them.

"WHY DID YOU STRIKE MELODY?" Spike scowled.

"Cause she was weak; but now I finally see your strength Son." Blake said.

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO FIGURE ME OUT!" Spike said giving him another punch.

Tai stopped the next blow but Spike still had the high ground and Blake was pinned at the moment but Tai was holding his arm.

"No more." Tai said trying to stop the punches. "We need to figure out something else, we should imprison him."

"No he'll just break out! HE'LL FIND A WAY TO START IT OVER AGAIN!" Spike shouted still in the anger of the moment.

"Spike, go to Melody, I shall keep him from escaping." Tai said standing over Blake with his regained blue blade.

Spike took a moment before he stood up, the scar across Blake had him aching but his jaw was distracting him more then that.

Spike wiped the stain on his lip then walked over to Melody who was in a horrific state.

"S-Spike?" she said faintly.

Spike ran over to her side. "Melody…are you alright?"

"I sure am now, I've been w-waiting for him to get a taste of his own medicine for who knows when." said Melody who was clutching on to her side. "You've let me go out the best way possible."

"No, I won't let you." Spike said with a frantic look in his eye.

"What can you do in a world without doctors? Rebels I worked beside had easier injuries and didn't make it, its part of the fight against evil whether it's Blake or something or somebody else." She said bravely.

"No, this is my fault I let him get away." Spike said.

"NO don't you blame yourself, it'll be ok and sometimes it's alright to have a bitter sweet ending." Melody said. "As long as I fulfilled my purpose." She said rubbing his face with her hand.

"Anyway I'm glad you're here brother, I'd always wondered what you were like, just you don't go forgetting who you are there's a soft heroic heart underneath the toughness and you finally proved it today…will you please tell Power I cared about him…"

Reality did not seem there it seemed like a dream, Spike stood up as time passed slowly like it had never happened…

End chapter


	25. Chapter 25 “Guilty”

Chapter 7 "Flame-Caster"

Chapter Twenty-Five "Guilty"

Blake felt guilty once again he didn't realize the damage he'd done and did not expect her injuries to go so far.

Spike picked her up she seemed so lost to his eyes.

Her arms hung down as Spike was carrying her.

Tai gave Spike the sword and took Melody.

"Is there a way she can make it? I've heard you were the closest to a doctor this planet has." Spike said hopeful.

"I can take a look at her, I don't know if she'll make it though." said Tai. "Keep him down will you?"

Spike took the sword and kicked Blake back down.

Blake snarled. "I could do without the pushing."

"SHUT UP!" Spike said quickly.

Tai examined Melody's injuries.

"Are there any bandages? cloth or anything? There needs to be something to reduce the bleeding." Tai said urgently.

Blake even angry pointed back at his cape a few steps away.

Tai picked it up and started using Blake's cape as bandages and other such things.

There was a slight heart-beat but it was getting slower by the moment.

Her side was damaged and her leg was bad and her hand was burned.

"I need water now!" Tai said. "I need hot water if it's possible!"

At the best timing in the world Flame stood in the distance.

The sounds had peeked his curiosity and he'd been fighting a robot before Sonic took them all out.

Flame had overheard Tai speaking and was contemplating whether or not to help Tai and Spike.

Frankly it was a long shot anyway but he couldn't dare stand by and let Melody subjected to such a fate so he drove himself down to them.

Spike naturally was in an attack stance then shook it off and continued keeping Blake pinned down.

"Alright you need hot water, I can fix that but this doesn't leave here." Flame said. "If you so much as speak a word to anyone I'll be after you."

Flame stepped into the shallow part of the lake and closed his eyes; a spark flew from his hand and started growing as the flame got bigger it circled around his ankles and down closer to the water.

The water slowly started to heat and Tai started using the heated water.

Flame stepped out of the water with his arms crossed and then he started to leave.

Both Tai and Flame took a good look at each other like Tai's way of a thank you then Flame ran the other way.

A few hours went by but things were not looking up, Tai was forced to take the news to Spike.

Spike had not flinched or had as much as moved his eyes off Blake.

"The hot water made it easier for her but I'm sorry to say it was too late." Tai said sadly.

Spike was about to strike out at Blake but Tai held the sword back with his hand; he got a cut by the sword but threw it out of Spike's hands.

Blake was too tired and beaten up to care, his jaw was bothering him again so he just watched the confrontation drawing sad eyes at Melody whom he did not mean for that fate.

"Blake was my commander like it or not and I will not see this happen to him." said Tai. "Besides I owe you nothing for running by me without aiding me."

"If you're looking for a fight I wouldn't advise it." said Spike. "I don't want to take my anger out on you cause frankly, I don't see myself in the hesitating mood."

"Go seek out your team Spike I will take care of him." said Tai. "I give you my word."

Spike moved back barring back at Blake who was panting but he didn't want a fight right now; he'd had enough of the chaos.

Spike picked up Melody sadly…and left.

Later Spike stood at the foot of Melody's previous base until he finally broke down crying; one of the first times Spike had let his emotions take hold.

His hands were on the ground as he was leaned over on knees deep in despair.

Spike felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Power's.

"Come on Spike…let's leave here." Power said hanging his head.

Spike turned up at him seeing as he was right…

"Power?" Spike said standing up. "I'm glad you will always fight beside me…"

"I always will Spike." said Power.

"You called me Spike." Spike said with a half smile despite the previous situation.

"Heh I thought you liked me calling you Master." said Power. "It was a sign of respect."

"You really don't need to give me a title to earn my respect Power, you've already got it." Spike said standing putting his hand on Power's shoulder, his way of saying thank you.

With that the two hedgehogs left in a bolt of speed on Spike's end.

Meanwhile Tai had a long conversation with Blake.

"I do appreciate the effort to keep me alive Tai but I could have handled It." said Blake.

Blake struggled to stand. "I shall make my leave now."

"Don't act like I'm taking orders from you again." said Tai putting on of his blades away and holding the other. "I am going to lock you away keeping you miserable and caged! This will be my new mission I have vowed to keep you incarcerated."

"You can't mean that." Blake said still wobbly from the pain in his legs.

"I can." Tai said moving Blake's arms behind his back and his other hand holding a sword to his throat. "I am going to make up for letting you get away with so much. By securing you I will know you will never again wreak havoc on people. Perhaps we'll take you to Eggman's old ship-base he dumped I'm sure the suspended animation chamber is still there."

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME!" Blake said struggling.

"I gave you a chance and you threw it away, it's your turn to pay for what you've done." Tai said pushing him forward. "And by the way, your scar is very becoming now maybe you'll see how it feels."

End chapter


	26. Chapter 26 “The End”

Chapter 7 "Flame-Caster"

Chapter Twenty-Six "The End"

Trixie stood in the middle of a crashed item though she didn't know what it was it seemed like a metal structure in the ground.

"A destroyed robot?" Trixie said aloud. "Maybe that's what that crash was."

On the base of a hill stood a figure of someone.

"Well…I guess I need to carry this mission out." Scar said to himself. "I don't know if I'll be capable of harming someone…but Anna told me she ruins people's lives so I suppose there's nothing I can do."

Scar came down the hill and Trixie gasped in amazement.

She fell to her knees and rubbed her eyes telling herself she had to have been dreaming.

Scar looked up; he'd been thinking a long time on how his mission was going to work.

He'd been told to get their attention then strike but try as he might it just wasn't in his character.

He told himself that if he really was a freedom fighter that he would need to do what was asked of him he just didn't like how he was portrayed.

Scar was such a hard name and he didn't feel he pulled it off; he had a gentle spirit even if he had not shown it yet.

"I need to stop this." he said. "If this saves and helps people then I have to get this job done." he said aloud then rubbing his head.

Her eyes started watering and tears fell down her cheek, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Clutching hardly onto the locket; she felt her heart racing.

Scar approached her slowly he felt scarred to death; he didn't want this mission.

Trixie was balling her head off she could barely speak.

Scar grabbed her arm as she was already on her knees, her crying and sobbing was making it hard for him to want to pull forward and something about her made him blush.

"Why are you crying….?" He said sorrowfully.

"Don't…you remember me…?" she said with delicateness to her voice and the weepy sound from the crying.

"Should I?" he said.

Trixie rubbed her eyes.

Scar shook himself he was being distracted, it was the sort of thing Anna warned him about.

He grabbed on to her locket and pushed her backwards.

She went over her hand with her other hand; a rock scraped it as she was pushed down by him.

She looked up with large eyes, amazed at Scar's presence.

Scar had distrust aimed at Trixie but he noticed he'd pulled the locket off of her.

He looked over the locket in his hands the T on the front he seemed to remember.

Slowly he moved his bandaged hands over the locket clip underneath it; opening it.

Trixie just watched him, she was looking faint and so emotional she had prayed for this day but things don't always happen as you imagine.

Inside the locket was a picture of Trixie and Ken and Scar couldn't believe it, he held his head with his other hand because a flush of vivid pictures started rushing through his mind and memories and words and situations rushed through.

A quiet moment and his own eyes started to water looking back at Trixie.

"T…Trixie?" he said stuttering and crying all at once.

Trixie smiled as she ran to him, tears were rolling down her face into the wind as she ran into his arms.

And they both started crying over each other.

"I'm so sorry…" he said.

"Ken! Don't you EVER say that!" she said squeezing him tight. "I can't believe it! This is so impossible!"

"I love you Trixie!" Ken said bursting into tears.

"I love you too Ken!" she said giving him a strong kiss and a tight hug. "And don't you ever do anything like that again! I can't live without you happily!"

The one mistake Anna had made was taking Ken from the base as it blew up thinking that taking somebody from the past would help her; it actually was a mistake on her part.

As the sun raised high in the sky the picture imprinted in both their minds when they first realized they'd loved each other; it was the perfect ending to their story.

Finally Trixie had gotten a reward for all her troubles; and it was most defiantly worth it.

Ken and Trixie were finally reunited, and time and space itself couldn't keep them apart anymore.

The End


End file.
